The Lockdown
by hollister14
Summary: the tiltle says it all. part of this is true, part of it isn't. rated t for shooting
1. where it all began

_**I do not own kickin' it.**_

_**i just want to let you guys know, that i actually had a lockdown yesterday. it scared the crap out of me because we were there for 2 and a half hours. we kept hearing running. know one had lunch and there was no bathroom. but everyone is safe no one is hurt. maybe scared, but not hurt.**_

_The Lock down._

_12:01 p.m. in social studies._

_Kim's Pov._

I sat in the middle of social studies, waiting for the bell to ring in 5 minutes.

I looked over at Kelsey, she and I started making funny faces at each

other. She then mouthed, "_You and jack are so cute. He told me he loves you last night"_ I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

You see, jack and I have been talking to each other on Facebook a lot lately. He likes me, I like him, simple as that. We hug all the time. Our faces get red each time. I only know because that's all Kelsey will talk about.

I suddenly got out of my daze once I heard someone over the loud speaker.

"clear the halls, I repeat, clear the halls. This is not a drill clear the halls."

Not a drill? My eyes widen as I run to the other side of the room with the rest of the class.

Our teacher shuts off the lights and locks the door. She gets down with us. I suddenly scoot over a little and my hand touches someone else's. I look over to see jack. I blush a little. I quickly pull away. Maybe this won't be _too _bad.

_An hour pasts._

Everyone is scared out of their minds. I look over at Kelsey to see her next too Eddie, a guy who really likes her, but she would never go out with. His hand was placed onto her leg. I felt so bad for her.

I look over at jack, who is playing on his netbook. He looks over at me and smiles a little. I smiled back.

I couldn't stop shaking. I started having a panic attack. I couldn't breathe. I held onto my locket and closed my eyes. It suddenly started to get cold. In the room. That's when we hear a shot and a bunch of screaming. Everyone looked up. _Running?_ My eyes widen once more. Someone's upstairs and shot someone. The running continued. Everyone was still looking up and no one moved a muscle.

I was scared as hell. I couldn't move at all. Not even if I wanted to. We heard footsteps. Yeah, it was that quiet.

The foot-steps stopped. I could see a shadow stop at the door. They knocked quietly. I held my hand over my mouth and put my head back praying the person wouldn't open the lock door. And they _did._ Everyone stayed still. Our teacher whispered; "_when I saw now, I want all you too run into the next room"_ everyone nodded. The door opened slowly. I felt jack's hand grab mine. I didn't have to look to know. He was the only person on my left, so I had no problem knowing who it was. The mysterious person walked in. We could hear chains or keys clinging. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Fitz. She looked at us with a hurt expression. We all breathed as if a hug building was lifted off of us.

"_okay, here's what I want you guys to do, I want you all to pick a partner and you will walk outside by two's. okay?" _everyone grabbed someone's hand without saying a word or fighting. I looked down to see mine and jack's hand still together. We were the first to go.

_"if you get scared just squeeze my hand." _he whispered in my ear. I nodded. We began to walk. We had to walk down the hall quietly to get out. I looked up at jack and squeezed his hand until mine was white.

We suddenly heard footsteps. My face went pale. I looked back to see a guy dressed in black. That's when jack and I made a run for it. I kept looking back to see the man hold up his gun. He began to aim. We kept running. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I don't want to die. I really don't. but that's when it hit me, everyone else is still in that class room. It was too late to turn back now.

I finally felt the impact of the door. We pushed through it. And ran straight over to the yellow tape.

I could see my mom, dad, and brother. They had tears in their eyes. I let go of jack's hand and ran too them. I ran into my mom's arms first.

"we heard a gun fire, we thought you died." My mother cried.

"but I'm here. I'm safe." I looked over at jack. He was hugging his mom and dad too. His mother was crying. Her eyes were puffy red.

I walked over to jack. I gave him a worried look.

"everyone will make it out." He reassured.

Everyone was talking and crying hoping no one was hurt too badly. That's when we heard another shot. Everyone went dead silent. A deadly scream filled the area. My eyes watered as I recognized the scream.

"Kelsey" I said.


	2. brave

"Kelsey" I whispered to myself. I looked back at the school, then jack. The next thing I did was probably the stupidest thing in the world.

I ran back inside.

"Kim!" I could hear everyone yell my name.

I ran past the yellow tape, the police officers, and into the quiet school. I ran down the hall and into my class. _And there sat the saddest thing in the world._ I felt my heart drop.

"Kelsey?" I cried with tears spilling through.

"Kim! Leave! It's a trap!" she cried. I could see she was in pain. Her eye was bruised, her cheeks puffy red, and there was a mark on her arm. If I didn't think, I would never know that was her. She was beaten. I could see Jerry passed out in the corner by the rest of the class. Everyone frighten as hell.

Before I could even move, I felt an arm wrap its way around my neck, covering my mouth. I could also feel a cold metal laid itself on my temple.

I didn't know what to do, scream? Try to run? Flip them? I felt this feeling in my heart. I wasn't scared anymore, I was terrified. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Anyone talk…..I blow her brains got it?" everyone nodded.

"now, as for you. Walk until I say stop when we get outside." I nodded letting more tears spill. We walked slowly outside. I could feel him smile evily. I held my hands on my head. I walked not making a single noise.

As we reached the front door he told me to stop.

"new plan," as he told me, I did what he wanted.

I walked outside as if nothing had happened. Still terrified with tears.

I opened the door. Everyone breathing as if a huge wait was lifted off their chests.

"Kim!" jack cried with joy.

That joy quickly disappeared once the man in the mask walked outside with a gun, holding it up against my forehead. The police officers held up there's, ready to fire.

"IF ANY OF YOU STEP ANY CLOSER I KILL HER!" he screamed. I flinched. I closed my eyes praying for it to be over.

"okay, what do you want?" my father said calmly.

"revenge." He laughed.

He removed the gun from my head and took of his mask. I made a run for it. I quickly ran into jack's arms.

**Sorry! Had to make it short. Ill update tomorrow!**


	3. jerry's hurt

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

_Last time on Kickin' it…_

_"IF ANY OF YOU STEP ANY CLOSER I KILL HER!" he screamed. I flinched. I closed my eyes praying for it to be over._

Now:

Kim's POV

"okay, what do you want?" my father said calmly.

"revenge." He laughed.

He removed the gun from my head and took of his mask. I made a run for it. I quickly ran into jack's arms.

We all looked up to see Ty.

When I was a black dragon, Ty was my sensei. I am a 2nd degree black belt, but all of my practices are at home after Ty cheated against the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and embarrassed himself and our dojo.

I now have a trainer named Alejandro.

"Ty?!" Jack yelled. _As if he's surprised, _I smirked.

"hahaha, yes _Jack," _He spat.

"I am here for revenge. For everything you have done to my dojo, for Kim quitting, and for every last student in that classroom of yours that made fun of the Black Dragons. You guys made my dojo seem like a joke. Well now, I guess it's not so much of a joke." He evilly smiled.

"But you're caught. What was the point of this? Locking a school down, attempting to shoot Kim and half of the school, what did you gain? And what did we lose?" Jack spoke up pushing me behind him.

*sighs* "I guess you're right Jack. I am going to turn myself in now." Okay that was just easy. There must be a catch.

The police officers grabbed his hands from behind after placing the gun on the ground. Ty then started to walk until he was placed in the police car. He smiled again. He then mouthed something I barely understood but understood enough.

"Jerry," my eyes went wide.

"What about Jerry?!"

" When I went inside after the shot, I ran into our Social studies room. Grace was beaten, and jerry was shot and lying on the floor unconscious."

Jack's eyes went wide also. He went over to the Paramedics then we all rushed inside.

**sorry it's short! dont hurt me. but if i get a lot of reviews then I will update faster**


	4. scared

_Last time on Kickin' it….._

_*sighs* "I guess you're right Jack. I am going to turn myself in now." Okay that was just easy. There must be a catch._

_The police officers grabbed his hands from behind after placing the gun on the ground. Ty then started to walk until he was placed in the police car. He smiled again. He then mouthed something I barely understood but understood enough._

_"Jerry," my eyes went wide._

_"What about Jerry?!"_

_" When I went inside after the shot, I ran into our Social studies room. Grace was beaten, and jerry was shot and lying on the floor unconscious."_

Kim's POV

Jack's eyes went wide.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame _

We then rushed over to tell the paramedics then we rushed inside. Jack and I led the way to the Social Studies classroom.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

As we finally got there, we could see everyone, scared out of there minds. I looked over at Kelsey. Her face was filled with relieve.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

The paramedics lifted jerry's limp body up off the ground. Kelsey started screaming and tried to attack them. I held her back as she started kicking and hitting.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me _

"Kelsey." I said. She continued to scream.

"Kelsey. Kelsey stop it!" I yelled at her. She kept trying to escape from my arms, but she failed. She was going mad.

"KELESY LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.

She stopped screaming. She looked around until she spotted herself in the door's reflection.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

She just stood there, starring at herself.

"I look like I'm going crazy." She said softly.

"Kelsey calm down. It's okay, Jerry will be okay." I reassured her. She cried more and more.

The paramedics came back and grabbed Kelsey. Next, our whole class was led outside.

I could see that everyone was still really shaken up. When we went outside everyone's parents were there, waiting to see if there child made it out alive.

"Jerry? Jerry where are you?" a women cried. That must be his mom.

"Miss, please calm down. Your son was shot. He is on his way to the hospital, please come with us we would be more than happy to give you a ride." A police officer said.

"okay." She said still shaken up.

I looked away from them. I looked around, suddenly feeling light headed. I then could barely hear a thing. Everything happened in slow motion, like in movies, but real. Everything became blurry. My knees felt weak. I slowly walked over to lean against anything that was close by. I didn't care, as long as I wasn't going to fall.

"Kim?" I could just barely hear someone say. That voice…..it sounds just like Jack.

"Kim you okay?" he asked walking my way. I suddenly felt my legs give. I hit the ground with a thud.

"Kim?!" Jack yelled.

"J-jack, I love-'' I couldn't speak anymore, and the last thing I saw was the worry on his face before I blacked out.

**What happens to Kim? Is she going to be okay? Who does she love? Is jerry going to be okay? Will Kelsey go mad? And how will Jack act once he finds out what Ty really did? Find out in the next chapter of "The lockdown." (p.s. just wanna say thank you all so much for all the reviews it means a lot.) and i do not own breathe me by sia just to put that out there**


	5. The hospital

_Last time on Kickin' it…._

_Everything happened in slow motion, like in movies, but real. Everything became blurry. My knees felt weak. I slowly walked over to lean against anything that was close by. I didn't care, as long as I wasn't going to fall._

_"Kim?" I could just barely hear someone say. That voice…..it sounds just like Jack._

_"Kim you okay?" he asked walking my way. I suddenly felt my legs give. I hit the ground with a thud._

_"Kim?!" Jack yelled._

_"J-jack, I love-'' I couldn't speak anymore, and the last thing I saw was the worry on his face before I blacked out._

-Present time in the hospital-

I opened my eyes to see the bright white light. I closed them again, not wanting to face the world right now. I wanted to know if everyone was okay. I wanted to know how Jerry and Kelsey were, were jack was and if he was safe.

"Kim? Honey can you hear me?" A voice said. I looked over at my mother.

"M-mom?"

"Yes sweetie it's me. Jack is here too." I looked over at Jack who was holding my hand and sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked. He let go of my hand .

"The hospital. Here, I will give you and Jack some time to talk." She said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

The first couple of minutes it was kind of awkward. All we really did was look at each other.

I couldn't help but think about what had happened. Mini flashbacks when through my head almost every time I thought about it.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"W-what do you mean…you were there.."

"Kim, you passed out. The doctors won't tell us anything, but we know they're hiding it from us. Now please just tell me what happened." I sighed.

"Well, it all started before he brought me outside-

**_Flash Back_**

_"Kelsey" I whispered to myself. I looked back at the school, then jack. The next thing I did was probably the stupidest thing in the world._

_I ran back inside._

_"Kim!" I could hear everyone yell my name._

_I ran past the yellow tape, the police officers, and into the quiet school. I ran down the hall and into my class. And there sat the saddest thing in the world. I felt my heart drop._

_"Kelsey?" I cried with tears spilling through._

_"Kim! Leave! It's a trap!" she cried. I could see she was in pain. Her eye was bruised, her cheeks puffy red, and there was a mark on her arm. If I didn't think, I would never know that was her. She was beaten._

_ I could see Jerry passed out in the corner by the rest of the class. Everyone frighten as hell._

_Before I could even move, I felt an arm wrap its way around my neck, covering my mouth. I could also feel a cold metal laid itself on my temple._

_I didn't know what to do, scream? Try to run? Flip them? I felt this feeling in my heart. I wasn't scared anymore, I was terrified. And I couldn't do a thing about it._

_"Anyone talk…..I blow her brains got it?" everyone nodded._

_"Now, as for you. Walk until I say stop when we get outside." I nodded letting more tears spill. We walked slowly outside. I could feel him smile evilly. I held my hands on my head. I walked not making a single noise._

_As we reached the front door he told me to stop._

_"New plan," as he told me, I did what he wanted._

_I walked outside as if nothing had happened. Still terrified with tears._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Wait, then why did you pass out….?" He asked. I sighed again.

"When he told me there was a new plan, I felt something go into my arm, something sharp. I didn't know if I was hallucinating things or whatever. I was too scared to even think. I guess he put something inside of me or something." I said as if it was almost nothing.

I looked at my hand and played with my fingers. Jack grabbed my hands again and lifted my chin up with his pointer finger. He looked me in the eyes and leaned in. I began to lean forward too until our lips met.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't really had anytime. I have had a test almost every other day for the past month or two. I wanted to focus on school for bit. If i get more reviews I will update a lot faster!**


End file.
